


Gonna get Mine

by Gia279



Series: Practice Ficlets [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Ficlet, M/M, Mutual Oblivious Pining, Sort Of, blind dates, devious Cora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia279/pseuds/Gia279
Summary: Derek usually didn’tdoblind dates. It seemed stupid; he didn’t like most people, so why would he like this random stranger Cora had set him up with?





	Gonna get Mine

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** ‘A lunch date gone wrong’
> 
>  
> 
> Andddd short again lmao dear god I'm a mess

Derek usually didn’t _do_ blind dates. It seemed stupid; he didn’t like most people, so why would he like this random stranger Cora had set him up with? But he’d lost a bet, so he was here. Thankfully, he’d argued until she’d agreed to make it a blind lunch date. Lunch dates were casual, friendly. 

He wasn’t sure why she’d insisted on today, of all days, though. It was the full moon later that night, and he was even more on edge because of it. “Thanks,” he said to the hostess as she took him to the patio for his table. 

“Sure! Someone will be out here to take your order in just a minute.” She smiled sweetly at him and went back inside. 

Derek pulled his phone out to text Cora. ‘ ** _What’s the person supposed to be wearing?_** ’

‘ ** _Your date will be on the lookout for you. Don’t worry about it._** ’

Derek sighed. Maybe he’d have felt better if Cora had given him a name or description to work with. He set his phone down and glanced at the menu. Mango’s had delicious burritos. Maybe he’d order some queso for the table, too. 

His waitress, Leila, was taking his drink order when the breeze carried a familiar, infuriating scent to him.

His gaze snapped up and past Leila. 

Stiles Stilinski spotted him and frowned. His gaze flicked down to the plum colored sweater he was wearing. He scowled and started marching over.

Derek wasn’t sure what he ordered to drink, but Leila chirped that she’d be right back with it and left. “What’re you doing here?”

Stiles scoffed. “I should ask you the same—no,” he gasped. 

Derek snatched his phone, starting to furiously text Cora when it rang. “What is _wrong_ with you?” he snapped.

She snickered. “Consider this lunch our annual UST fee.”

“ _Our_?”

“Hey, Derek, give Stiles a kiss from me,” Erica purred.

He snarled. “You two are dead.”

“Sure.” Cora hung up.

Stiles fell into the chair across from him. “Well, I guess at least we don’t have to do the awkward get-to-know each other stuff.” 

Derek glowered at him. 

Stiles held his hands up. “Okay, then, no making the most of our afternoon. Got it.”

“You can just leave,” Derek muttered. “Cora was trying to mess with me, there’s no reason for you to be stuck here.”

Stiles looked frustrated. “See, that stuff, right there—that makes me forget what an _asshole_ you are.”

Derek bared his teeth. “You are Cora’s friend, and you think _I’m_ the asshole?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Well, we can both get back at her.”

“How so?”

Stiles lifted his hips and dug around in his back pocket; Derek averted his eyes. He waved a debit card in the air. “She asked me to pick something up for her yesterday. We both forgot I had her card. Lunch is on Cora today.”

Derek laughed. “Okay.”

Leila came back for their orders a second later. 

“Hmm, let’s start with a large bowl of queso, and a botana platter for an appetizer.” Stiles’s eyes gleamed vindictively. 

“Sure! Any drinks?”

Stiles’s smirk widened. “We’ll each have two, and—same check, please.” He flicked a glance at the menu and ordered a couple of margaritas for himself, then gestured at Derek for his turn.

“Sure. I’ll be right back with your drinks and appetizers,” she chirped.

Once they’d ordered, Derek looked down at his phone. 

“Did Cora say why she did this?”

Derek glanced up at him and sighed. 

Stiles and Cora had gone to school together, and they’d become friends, so Stiles had been around a lot, growing up. It was a running joke in the family that if they couldn’t find Derek, have Stiles in the last place they’d seen him and say something; Derek would show up to argue with him. 

He didn’t mean to. He just had a lot to say. Especially when Stiles started arguing with him. He was very annoying. 

It didn’t help that he’d grown up kind of hot, which made it even more annoying when he was around, saying stupid things about Star Wars vs Star Trek, like it had to be a competition or something. 

“What?” Stiles rubbed at his cheek. “What, is there something on my face?”

“No.” Derek took a drink of his water. “No. I lost a bet, and she made me go on a blind date. Or she _said_ it was a blind date.”

“Yeah, she told me the same thing.” Stiles rested his chin o his hand. “She probably did this to tease me about the huge crush I used to have on you,” he sighed.

“Crush?” Derek laughed a little. “You didn’t have a crush on me.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “I can never tell if you’re joking, being a dick, or legit didn’t know.”

“Know what? We fought _all the time_.” Derek started shredding his straw wrapper. “You called me a dumb dog two years ago.”

Stiles winced. “Yeah, that was way out of line. Sorry.” His gaze dropped.

“You already apologized,” Derek pointed out.

Stiles glanced at him warily. “What?” he asked casually. 

He rolled his eyes. “I could smell you on the stuff in the basket.”

“Oh.” Stiles flushed red. “So much for being anonymous.”

Derek shrugged. “Not many people would put together a Star Trek-themed gift basket and leave it on my doorstep. I figured it was you before I picked it up.” 

Stiles rubbed the back of his head. “I felt really bad. We argue but…not usually like that.”

Derek nodded.

They paused as Leila brought their appetizers and promised their meals would be out in a few. 

“Did you really not know?” Stiles asked, drowning a chip in the cheese. 

“What, that you had a crush on me when you were eleven?” Derek shrugged. “No.” He grabbed a chip for himself, but started breaking it apart on his plate instead of eating it.

Stiles picked his drink up, nodding, but instead of taking a drink, he set it down with a solid thunk. “No, dude, I was seventeen. Three years ago.” He looked mortified, dropping his gaze and fiddling with his chip.

“…Oh.” Derek didn’t know what else to say. He hadn’t noticed; it had felt like Stiles had gone from enjoying annoying him to _hating_ him, and at the time, he couldn’t imagine why. He glanced at his phone and scowled as he remembered Cora’s call. ‘Annual UST fee’. “Oh.”

Stiles frowned. “What?”

“Cora was trying to set us up.” Derek cleared his throat. “But not—probably not as a joke.” He looked away. “She said to consider this her and Erica’s annual UST fee.” 

“Oh my god.”

“It’s because I, um, I hav—had a crush on you, too,” Derek mumbled. “She was getting tired of me…of us, probably, but since you don’t-”

Stiles’s eyes widened. “Do _you_?”

“Do I…”

“Don’t fuck with me, Hale. Do not.”

Derek shook his head. “What-”

“I still like you, you idiot,” Stiles sighed. “I want to date you, and hold hands, and stuff.”

Over Stiles’s shoulder, Leila grinned, gave Derek a thumbs up, and retreated back inside with the fresh basket of chips she’d been about to deliver. 

“Well, I—want that, too.”

His eyes brightened. “Oh. Good.”

“But our first date is on Cora’s tab.”

Stiles laughed. “Deal.”


End file.
